


That's When I Wake Up

by RosaleenBan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Tower, Domestic, Lots of Angst, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Polyamory Negotiations, Polyfidelity, Songfic, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaleenBan/pseuds/RosaleenBan
Summary: When Steve the tower leaves to find Bucky after the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Tony's sure that his boyfriend is going to leave him for his ex. Instead, Steve comes home to Tony, and Bucky needs to find his way around the tower and around a new relationship with his ex-boyfriend and the new man. Eventually, the three of them figure out exactly what they want.Named for the songThat's When I Wake Upby Struan Shields, but despite my inspiration, this fic has a happy ending.





	1. Tony

**Author's Note:**

> This was SUPPOSED to be a 5k character study before I got started on the real WinterIronShield fic I have planned. It got away from me and turned into a 15k story on its own. I hope you all enjoy it, because I had a lot of fun with it!

Tony knew it was over the moment Steve left Avengers Tower.

He should have known when they started this thing that it would only be temporary – that Captain America was never going to be serious about dating Tony Stark. Tony was only going to screw it up anyway; at least this way, Steve was leaving him over something he had no control over. The pain was there, nestled in behind the arc reactor and just as permanent a part of him now, but at least there was nothing to feel guilty about.

After all, who could blame the super soldier for going back to his first love, who would need him now more than ever?

“Jarvis, contact the movers for me,” Tony said as he watched the Quinjet leave the tower landing pad from his workshop window.

“Certainly, Sir. What will the work order be?” Jarvis asked.

“Move Steve’s stuff back down to his original floor,” Tony told him. “And see if we can’t get some clothes for Sgt. Barnes delivered to the guest room on that floor.”

“Are you sure that’s wise, sir? If successful, Captain Rogers will be back in three days. Wouldn’t it be better to ask him before you arranged a move?”

“Trust me, J, it’ll be easier this way,” Tony said, turning his back to the windows. He didn’t keep alcohol in his lab anymore, and he was sure he didn’t want the company he’d find in the communal lounge, so he got to work instead. Redwing needed an upgrade, and he was going to need to get back into Sam’s good graces after he hid himself away from everyone when Cap got back. Might as well go for two birds.

 

…

 

Tony skipped sleep that night, but he all but passed out on his bed the second night without Steve. It was weird, having the whole penthouse to himself again. Even with the closet door and dresser drawers closed, he could feel the void of their emptiness. The empty nightstand on Steve’s side of the bed, bereft of the antique watch stand and alarm clock he kept there, mocked Tony when he turned over to look at it.

He had laughed when Steve had first put up the watch stand with just one watch on its maple arm.

_“Shouldn’t it just go in a box when you’re not wearing it? Or better yet, shouldn’t you try a StarkWatch?” Tony had teased him._

_Steve gave him a faraway smile. “It was Bucky’s dad’s,” the super soldier told him. “We lived together, and it wound up with my stuff when I shipped out to Europe. Bucky always insisted on keeping both our watches on it, next to the bed.”_

_“You two shared a bed?” Tony asked._

_Steve looked down. “America was just recovering from the Depression. No one had a lot. After my ma passed, I was lucky Buck and I could afford a place on our own, even a one bedroom.”_

_“Did you ever -?” Tony asked, not sure he was even allowed to ask the question._

_Steve blushed and his smile grew brighter, but it was still sad. “It took us a while,” he said. “But yeah. Bucky and I –he was my fella, back then.” He looked up and caught Tony’s eyes. “Sure glad you’re mine now.”_

Tony blinked back tears at the memory. They hadn’t known Bucky was alive then. It was insane to even suspect, after Steve had watched him fall down a damn mountain range.

But he was alive. If the reports were right, he had left Hydra and was on his own now. Steve suspected he remembered himself, their history, at least enough to come back with him.

Bucky was going to need Steve, Tony knew. It wasn’t easy, what he’d been through, and he’d need him far more than Tony or any of the other Avengers. It was only right that Tony stepped back now.

 

…

 

Tony woke up with a smile on his face. He had been dreaming of him and Steve going to a small, exclusive resort he had always liked on the French Riviera. Steve had been relaxed, happy in a loose way he rarely was in public, and Tony basked in the feeling of his warm smile. The details were hazy, but he remembered the glint of a platinum ring hidden in his pocket, and the buoyant feeling of hope in his heart.

Still half asleep, he reached out to the empty pillow beside him. That was normal; Steve was usually out for a run this time of morning.

Only this time, Tony knew he wasn’t.

Opening his eyes was like a punch to the gut.

The bed was empty, and the nightstand beside it. Steve was gone, off to look for his Bucky, leaving Tony behind.

He closed his eyes and tried to chase the contented feeling from his dream, but it was gone, leaving nothing but that dark chasm of depression behind.

How long, he wondered, before that feeling swallowed him whole?

 

…

 

Tony only wound up in his own bed the next night because Thor and Natasha had ganged up to bully him into it, pulling him out of the lab that evening for dinner and team movie night, then following him up to the penthouse.

“Jarvis, my friend!” Thor had intoned. “Please tell me if Tony returns to the lab tonight.”

“No Jarvis, do not do that,” Tony argued. “I do not need anyone to keep tabs on me.”

“I would keep you company, if you are awake,” Thor said, soft and sincere in a way Asguardian princes should probably never be.

“Of course,” JARVIS said. “I shall let you know the moment Sir leaves the penthouse.”

“Thank you, Jarvis,” Thor said. Natasha just smiled smugly.

After that blatant betrayal by his AI, Tony had promised to go to bed - anything to get them out of his room.

He suspected Pepper had called Nat after he had spent two days ignoring her calls, and that he was going to be the subject of another team intervention if he didn’t spend any time out of the lab once Steve got back.

Damn Avengers. Why did he let them live here again?

He toyed with the idea of drinking himself into a stupor just to get some sleep, but decided against it. He hadn’t done that in almost a year, not since he and Steve started dating.

Well. Maybe it was time to start again.

But Steve would probably be back tomorrow, and he would probably hunt Tony down at some point. Better to avoid the hangover.

Instead he laid there, staring up at the ceiling, certain he wouldn’t sleep until morning, and hoping he wouldn’t dream.

 

…

 

Tony did manage to sleep again, this time drifting in and out of a dream about him and Steve fighting something. The villain was vague, mercurial as dreams tend to be, but the feel of Steve and his Shield next to him had the weight of certainty and familiarity to it. He sunk into it, half-clinging to the feeling even as quiet shuffling in the penthouse pulled him back to consciousness. He knew that gait - knew there was nothing to worry about, no reason to wake up just yet.

He couldn’t hold on any longer when he felt a dip in the bed. He blinked open tired eyes and looked up at Steve, somewhere between pleased and confused. Steve was shirtless - that was nice - but had dark circles under his eyes, and looked annoyed in the pale light of the arc reactor. Tony didn’t like it when Steve was annoyed; it was too often his fault.

“Where are my pajamas, Tony?” Steve asked, voice frosty.

“Downstairs. In your room,” Tony answered blearily. Was this a dream? Why was Steve angry with him in a dream? “What’re you doing here?”

“I thought I lived here,” Steve answered, and yeah, Tony really hated that edge to his voice.

“I set you and Bucky up on your old floor,” Tony told him. And did they really have to do this _now_? “Thought you’d be more comfortable there.”

Tony could see it on Steve’s face the moment he understood. He looked sad, uncomfortable. Tony braced himself for the super soldier to try and let him down gently, even though Tony had already taken care of that for him.

“I let Bucky have a guest room up here, close enough for me to watch his back. We have enough space,” Steve told him. Tony blinked, thinking he must still be a bit asleep and not hearing things correctly.

Steve sighed. “I’m not gonna leave you for Bucky, Tony,” he said at last, letting Brooklyn slip into his voice. “Bucky and I, we go way back, and I can’t say I don’t love him, but I love you, too. I love you so much. I didn’t - I thought you knew you were my fella.”

“You’re not - with Bucky now?” Tony asked, eyebrows crinkling in confusion. “Doesn’t he need you?”

Steve smiled at him, soft and fond. “Course he needs me. But I need you. I can be there for my best friend and still have my best fella, can’t I?” His face fell, then, and Tony could never stand to be on the receiving end of that sad, lost look in his eyes. “Unless you want me to go? Is this your way of -”

“No,” Tony bit out, something like panic rising up inside him. “No, of course I’m not - of course I want you here. How could you think -”

“How could you?” Steve interrupted, meeting Tony’s eyes. He reached up and put a hand on Tony’s face, cupping his cheek. “How could you possibly think I’d let you go? That this would be how I’d do it?”

Tony looked down, staring at Steve’s perfect abs because he couldn’t look him in the eye. “I - I’m not very good at this sometimes,” Tony admitted. “I thought -”

“You thought wrong, Sweetheart,” Steve said, sounding sincere and just a little sad. “There’s nothing in this world that would make me leave you, especially like that.” He pulled away, moving off the bed. “I don’t think you have anything in my size to borrow, so I’m just gonna go downstairs and grab a few things. I’ll be back, I promise.”

And that was absolutely not acceptable. If Steve was really going to stay, Tony wasn’t about to let him leave the room now. He sighed, hoping he’d live down the next few words. “Top drawer,” he said, nodding to his own dresser. “I might have kept a few things. Knew I shouldn’t, not if you - well. I couldn’t help myself.”

Steve shook his head, giving Tony that fond smile again. “I love you,” he said simply, going over to the drawer and pulling out a well-worn army t-shirt and sleep pants. He changed quickly as Tony watched, then quietly returned to the bed.

“Come here,” Steve said, slipping under the covers and pulling Tony into his arms. Tony let the Captain manhandle him until he was lying on his side, face pressed against Steve’s chest and wrapped up in his arms. “I missed you.”

“Missed you, too,” Tony said, breathing in the warm scent of him. “I thought -”

“I know what you thought,” Steve interrupted, shushing him. “I’m here now. Not going anywhere. I promise. Like I said, I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Tony replied. He smiled and pressed himself closer into Steve. “Did he remember?”

“He remembers enough,” Steve told him. “He remembers me.”

“That’s good,” Tony said sleepily. That meant there was hope for him.

“Get some sleep, Tony,” Steve said, half-asleep already from the sound of it. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Tony closed his eyes, trusting that Steve would.


	2. Bucky

James Buchanan Barnes laid awake in a strange bed, wondering if he would ever be comfortable enough to sleep here.

He heard the soft voices of Steve and Tony Stark a few rooms over, could probably make out the words without much effort, but he blocked them out. Those words weren’t for him. Those words would probably break him if he let them.

So he laid on his back, watching the ceiling, wondering why he had said yes to Captain America, had come here to Avengers Tower and agreed to make this at least a temporary home. Maybe he’d understand if he knew who he was anymore.

He didn’t even know what to call himself here. Hydra had called him the Asset, and he was still known as the Winter Soldier to the world at large. Sam Wilson had called him Sgt. Barnes on the plane that had taken him here, but he was pretty sure the US Army would have a problem with that title. He distantly remembered the shadow of his mother calling him James or Jimmy, but both seemed foreign.

Steve called him Bucky. It fit in a way nothing else did. The sound of it had almost made him reach out for Steve, pull him in like he used to, once.

He only scratched the surface of those memories, but he knew Steve had been his, once. Before.

It made it that much worse when Steve started talking on the plane.

_“I’m not sure if Tony set up a place or anything for you yet, Buck, but I hope you don’t mind if I put you in one of our guest rooms tonight. I - ah, I want you close for now. While we all settle. I hope that’s not weird.” Stevie looked so awkward with the last words, almost pained._

_“Are you gonna be there, too?” Bucky asked, unable to bring himself to ask the real question on his mind._

_“I’ll be just down the hall,” Steve said: words that were clearly supposed to reassure him, but did not. “Tony and I, we share the penthouse. You see-”_

_“You’re together,” Bucky filled in the blanks. “With Iron Man.”_

_“For almost a year now, yeah,” Steve said. His voice was calm, but Bucky could see the guilt in his eyes._

_Bucky nodded, then looked away. “Guest room will be fine,” he said, deliberately avoiding the real issue._

Lying here, where Steve had just left him, he couldn’t help thinking that the bed felt far too large. The last time he had had a proper bed of his own, he had shared it with Stevie in their one bedroom Brooklyn apartment. It had been too small for two grown men, even when one was as small as Steve had been, and they had often had to cuddle close, back to back, for warmth and comfort.

Eventually, he had begun spooning Steve, trying to better fend off the dangerous winter chills that always seemed to hunt his friend.

And then Steve - brave, honest Steve - had told him he wasn’t interested in dames, and Bucky had finally put two and two together. They slept tangled up in each other after that.

Was that how Steve and Tony were sleeping right now?

Bucky’s flesh hand fisted into the blankets, wishing away his angry reaction to the thought. There was no reason to be angry. There was no reason to think Steve would have held on for him, not when he thought he was dead.

The Asset hadn’t had emotions; he wondered if he would be better off like that again. He could almost feel it, just on the edge of his consciousness: if he wanted, he was almost certain he could hide in his Hydra programming, let it overtake him and wipe away his memories. He just had to let go of who he was, who he had been.

He closed his eyes and forced the thoughts from his mind.

Steve wasn’t his guy anymore, but he was still his best friend. This really wasn’t even the same Steve Bucky had known; he had changed so much.

Bucky wasn’t the same anymore, either. He’d just have to find a way to reconcile those facts.

 

…

 

Bucky woke up early, but stayed in the room for a while, not knowing what to do or where he should go. He felt restless, in need of a run, but he doubted he would be able to run in New York City, not being who he was, and he didn’t know if there were any training facilities in the tower, or if they would be open to him. Instead, he memorized the room, mapping every possible exit and entrance, every hiding place for a human or weapon. There were two cameras in the walls, and microphones. He thought about disabling them, but decided to wait,

He knew it was a remnant of the Asset’s training, but it made him feel safe to know his surroundings so well.

When the sun was high enough to light up his room, he couldn’t bring himself to stay still any longer. He got out of bed, washed up in the en suite, and pulled on a pair of jeans and an old tee-shirt - one of only a handful of outfits he owned. A knife hid under his shirt and a gun was strapped onto each boot. He thought about covering the metal arm with a sweatshirt and glove, but decided the ruse would be worthless in this tower.

When he finally made his way out of the guest room, he was surprised to see Steve in the kitchen area, sitting at the breakfast bar, pad and pencil in hand. It took his breath away that he had once been his - that once, he had deserved someone like that.

“You always did your best sketching in the morning, didn’t you?” he asked by way of greeting.

Steve looked up and smiled at him. “Hey Buck. Yeah, my mind always seems clearer before noon. I see things I don’t later in the day. Surprised you remembered.”

Bucky gave him a shrug. “It’s all there, I think, under the surface. It’s all just comin’ up slowly.”

Steve’s smile got wider. “I’m glad,” he said. “I -”

“What do you have for breakfast around here?” Bucky asked, cutting him off before he could delve into anything like feelings. “I’m starving.”

“I was thinking omelets and bacon?” Steve asked. “I haven’t eaten yet, either, and Tony’s still asleep. You could - would you mind meeting Tony over breakfast?”

“Sure,” Bucky said, even though he’d rather jump off the tower without a chute. Nothing like breakfast with your ex and his new man, right?

He watched as the other super soldier cooked, gladly taking on chopping and dicing and leaving the actual cooking to Steve. He remembered mornings like this once, only Bucky was usually the one cooking. He couldn’t remember the exact dishes, but he remembered the feel of the ingredients, and which smells went with which flavors.

“Did I cook, while you drew?” Bucky asked once he had finished shredding the cheese.

“You did,” Steve said, turning back to him with that warm smile. “You were good at it.”

Bucky nodded. “It feels familiar.”

“This is almost done. Mind watching it for me while I wake Tony?” Steve asked, grabbing a cup of coffee.

“Sure,” Bucky said, glad to have something to do. He knew Steve was pushing him a little, too, trying to get him to do something that used to come naturally to him, but he didn’t really mind. He loved him for it, actually.

Loved him while he was involved with another man. Bucky felt like such a punk.

“Thanks,” he heard Steve saying in the other room. “For doing this, having Bucky here.”

“I know how important he is to you,” another voice said. It sounded strained and tired, but honest. “Just let me know what you need.”

“Just this. Really, between the two of you, here, there’s nothing else I need in the world,” Steve said.

Bucky didn’t know if that should make him happy or jealous, to be one of the only two people in the world Steve Rogers really needed, but not to be his only one.

He busied himself with taking the bacon off the burner and arranging it on their plates, followed by the omelets, and tried not to listen to Steve and Tony.

“Bucky,” Steve grabbed his attention as he was setting out their breakfasts on the table. “C’mere.”

He looked up to see Steve walking out of the master bedroom with a slight brunet who was clutching a cup of black coffee to his chest like a lifeline. Something was glowing in his chest, backlighting his black t-shirt. Iron Man. The Asset hadn’t had any intel on him, but Bucky had read about him when he was first trying to remember Steve and his old life.

“This is Sgt. James Bucky Barnes,” Steve said as he walked over.

“Jeeze, Cap, I know who he was. I read the comics as a kid,” Tony snapped.

Bucky’s lip quirked. “Comics?”

Tony smirked. “I can get you the back issues if you want. You hear that Jarvis? Put in for some old Cap & Bucky comics, will you?”

“Of course, Sir,” a strange, British voice said from – well, everywhere. Bucky reacted on instinct jumping between Steve and the door, pulling a small gun from his boot with his right hand and putting his left, metal arm in front of himself and Steve to use as a shield.

“It’s ok, Buck!” Steve exclaimed, putting both hands on Bucky’s shoulders.

“Where is he?” Bucky asked, still poised to strike as he looked around the room.

“He’s an AI – an artificial intelligence,” Steve told him. “He’s not here – he’s – Tony?”

“Jarvis runs the tower,” Tony explained carefully. He had retreated behind Steve, Bucky noted. “You can think of him as a very intelligent computer in the walls. Computer person. Something between the two. Say hello, Jarvis.”

“Hello, Sgt. Barnes. I’m sorry for startling you,” the voice said primly.

“It’s – it’s ok,” Bucky said, cautiously straightening up. He scanned the walls and saw several cameras and speakers around the rooms, just like in the room where he had slept. He turned back to Steve. “It’s safe?” he hissed.

“Jarvis is an ally,” Steve told him, deliberately using a term that would put the soldier at ease.

Bucky nodded, not fully convinced, but he returned his gun to its boot holster.

“Well, I guess we should be happy that your first instinct was to protect,” Tony said lightly, fake smile plastered on his face. He held out a hand to shake.  “Welcome to Avengers Tower, Sgt. Barnes. I’m Tony Stark.”

“Bucky Barnes,” Bucky said, taking it cautiously. He took the chance to really look at Tony for the first time. The man looked chiseled: high cheekbones, perfectly manicured facial hair, strong brow and stronger chin. He couldn’t say he blamed Steve for falling for him – and much as he appreciated Steve’s super soldier physique, Bucky did always have a thing for shrimps. And there was something about him… “You look familiar,” he blurted out.

“You knew my father,” Tony said tightly.

“Breakfast is getting cold,” Steve pointed out before Bucky could dredge up any more memories. He didn’t have to be told to know he had hit a sensitive subject.

Bucky led them back to the kitchen table and took his own seat, watching the two of them as much as he could. They were casual together, clearly familiar and fond, but they kept each other at arm’s length. Presumably that was for Bucky’s sake.

“Now I don’t know what Steve has told you, but I figure you should hear it from me, too,” Tony started. “You’re not a prisoner here. Steve trusts you, and his trust is good enough for me. You have access to all the common areas – just ask Jarvis and he’ll show you the way to the gym, the kitchen, the lounge – whatever you need. You can leave the tower, too, if you want, but you’re gonna have to use your own judgement about traveling the streets of New York with surveillance cameras in every storefront.”

“You’d seriously let me leave here?” Bucky asked.

“Like Tony said, you’re not a prisoner here, Buck,” Steve insisted.

“I have far better things to do than monitor super soldier activity,” Tony said.

“Let me know when you’re ready to venture out,” Steve said, holding Bucky’s gaze. “I’ll introduce you to the rest of the team.”

Bucky raised one eyebrow. “You sure that’s the best idea, Stevie?” he asked.

“Of course. They’re expecting it,” Steve said. “But it doesn’t have to be today. Take all the time you need to get settled in.”

“I had – I thought you and Steve would be rooming downstairs a few floors. I had some things brought in for you – clothes and whatnot based on Jarvis’s estimates. I’ll have movers bring them up here today. Do you want to be here?” Tony asked.

Bucky’s other eyebrow raised in surprise. “I’d rather watch if there are strangers here,” he admitted. “Especially if they’re in the room where I’m staying.”

“Yeah, I figured. I’ll make sure Jarvis lets you know,” Tony said. He caught Bucky’s eyes, “And for the record? It’s your room. As long as you want it. If you want your own space, though, say the word. You can have Steve’s old floor.”

Bucky thought about it a moment – he would feel better having some space of his own. He looked at Steve, who was just being _earnest_ and _encouraging_ , and as much as he loved him, he didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to deal with those looks.

On the other hand, he had been alone too long.

“I’ll stay here for now,” he said. “Think Stevie would prefer it.”

Steve glowed as he smiled at him. Bucky smiled back tentatively.

 

…

 

Tony didn’t expect to see Bucky much after breakfast. It was pretty clear that the ex-assassin was wary of his new surroundings, and uncomfortable with the situation with Steve and Tony. Not that Tony blamed him; it was a damn weird situation. He resolved to do everything he could to make Bucky comfortable with that.

So he was surprised when he found Bucky sitting on the living room couch, looking lost when Tony came up to change for the lab that afternoon.

“Hey Terminator,” Tony said, making sure to get his attention from as far away as possible. He didn’t know how easy he would be to scare, but he also didn’t want to find out.

“Terminator?” Bucky asked.

“Pop culture reference. Probably not the best for this situation. It’s one of the many I’m sure you missed, just like our good Captain,” Tony told him casually. “Anything you need up here?”

Bucky gave him a dubious look. “I’m alright,” he said.

Tony mirrored his expression. “Gotta be pretty boring, sitting here alone.”

“I’m used to waiting,” Bucky said.

And that was just not acceptable to Tony. He should not be using his Hydra conditioning just to survive life in the tower. “Give me five minutes,” Tony said, walking to the bedroom door. At the last minute, he turned and pointed at Bucky. “Seriously, five minutes. Don’t you disappear on me. I know what you people are like.”

“You people?” Bucky asked darkly.

“Super soldiers from the 40’s. You’re all like cats: too quiet to hear you move and gone off to do something stupid as soon as I turn my back. I mean it: stay there,” Tony admonished him.

He thought Bucky’s small, hesitant smile was probably a win.

Tony rushed to change from his well-tailored work suit to an old pair of jeans and a Black Sabbath t-shirt, then rifled around the drawers of his desk. He didn’t usually keep extra tech up here, but Steve broke things often enough that it was becoming practical. Finally, he found the sleek unmarked black box he was looking for.

To his surprise, Bucky was still there when Tony came out of his room.

“Here,” he said, holding out the box for the soldier.

Bucky took it gently with his metal arm - which Tony conscientiously _did not_ stare at, no matter how interested he was in studying the thing. He had _some_ manners.

“What is it?” he asked, starting to open it.

“Tablet,” Tony told him. “We don’t really keep books or anything up here, and you could ask Jarvis if you ever want to watch something or, I don’t know, listen to a radio show? I hear they’re making a comeback, look up Cabin Pressure, by the way.

“Anyway, Jarvis has an uplink to all the tech in the house, he’ll walk you through setup if you need it. You can access pretty much any book ever published, news, cat videos - whatever you want.”

Bucky held the tablet in his hand, looking a little confused still. “Uh, thank you,” he said. “I really appreciate it.”

“No problem,” Tony told him. “Steve goes through these weekly - always ends up cracking them or getting frustrated with the tech and handling them too hard, so don’t worry if you need another one. Just ask me. Or Jarvis, or Steve, whoever you’re comfortable with.” And yeah, Tony was babbling a little now as Bucky turned it on and started going through the startup sequence. “Though from the looks of it, you’re already leaps and bounds beyond Steve when it comes to this stuff.”

“He’s always been like that,” Bucky said, his eyes going a little far away. “Couldn’t find his way around an engine, either.”

Tony sat down, hoping the super soldier didn’t mind him settling in. His lab could wait.

“He’s learning,” Tony said mildly, not wanting to be unfair to his boyfriend.

“That’s good,” Bucky said. He looked up at Tony and winced away.

“Hey, you need some space?” Tony asked, moving to get off the couch. “I didn’t -“

“No, sorry, it’s just,” Bucky put out his metal hand on Tony’s knee, gently holding him in place. He looked at him again. “Sorry, it’s just, I see you, and sometimes it’s like with Steve, where all these memories just bubble up. I get it if you don’t want me to bring it up, though.”

“Howard,” Tony said, realization dawning. He really didn’t want to talk about his father, but he thought maybe Bucky needed to. He leaned back into the couch, starting at the metal hand still on his leg. As he spoke, he concentrated on how the plates moved over the fingers, the places where he thought wires and servos may be hidden within. “You knew my father during the war. He - ah, he talked about the two of you a lot. Mostly Cap, but you, too.”

“I remember he was always around Steve,” Bucky nodded. He pressed his lips together and looked down at the progress bar on the tablet screen. He looked somewhat ashamed as he picked out careful words. “He wasn’t – he was a good scientist, and he was dedicated to the war effort but I didn’t care for him. He was arrogant, possessive of Steve because of what Howard had done to him, not really interested in who he was.”

“That does sound like my father, yes,” Tony agreed, a little too bitterly.

“Sorry,” Bucky said, looking up at Tony.

“Hey, it’s alright,” Tony said. “Howard was - well, he never got over losing Steve. Always thought he had been cheated out of his greatest creation. Can’t say it did anything good for his personality.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow, fingers tense on Tony’s knee. “How bad?”

“Bad enough that I don’t want to talk about it,” Tony told him. “Not so bad that I can’t handle it if you need to. I might need a drink after, but I’ll get through.”

“Thanks,” Bucky said roughly. He looked down at the tablet, which had loaded to a home screen. He finally pulled his arm away and asked, “I - for now, d’you know if I can get _Amazing Science Fiction_ on here? Do they still make that?”

Tony laughed, only half familiar with the old magazine. He might actually have some old issues of Howard’s somewhere back in the mansion where he had grown up. He’d have to look. “I don’t know about that, but you have almost a century of sci fi to catch up on. I have a few suggestions.”

“You’d be the expert, wouldn’t you?” Bucky asked. He still looked tense, but less so than he had been before. Tony could work with that.

 

...

 

It took three days for Bucky to get out of the penthouse.

Steve was mostly leaving him alone except when he came out on his own – usually to sit on the couch and sit beside him, asking questions about their past or just reading quietly on his tablet as Steve drew.

He was remembering more every day.

The more he felt like Bucky Barnes, the more it hurt to watch Steve with Tony.

He had taken to working out in his room, doing what he could to keep himself in shape without leaving the penthouse. He didn’t bother with a shirt as he did push-ups with just his right arm, left held behind his back, and he didn’t think much of it when he heard a knock at his door.

“Bucky?” Steve called. “You in there?”

“Course I am. Door’s open,” Bucky told him, not pausing in his count.

“I was just wondering if you wanted lunch,” Steve said as the door swung open. “I was making…”

When he realized Steve wasn’t going to finish his sentence, Bucky looked up at the super soldier. “Yeah?”

“I – I didn’t know,” Steve said, staring blatantly at Bucky’s scarred back.

“Didn’t know – are you kidding me?” Bucky asked, standing up and looking for a shirt before Steve could see the worst of it.

“I – sorry. That must be killing you,” Steve said, still staring. “It looks like it’s still raw, like it never healed.”

And yeah, it was. It _always hurt_ , the metal scraping against the flesh, but there was nothing to do about it. It was what it was.

So Bucky’s eyes got hard as he glared at Steve. There was no world where he was going to be comfortable having this conversation with him. “Drop it, Steve,” he said.

Steve nodded. “Yeah, sorry,” he said, looking down shamefaced. Bucky found a discarded shirt on his bed and pulled it on hurriedly.  “Just – you know we’re here for you. Tony could look at it if you want; technology is his thing, and he’s been  moving further into biotech. Or Bruce, he’s a chemist but he stands in for a medic for us. You haven’t met Bruce yet, have you?”

“No, I have not met Bruce yet,” Bucky said, still glaring. “I’m not going to a strange doctor and asking him to look at my shoulder, which is just fine, thank you.”

“Hey,” Steve said, moving so he was into the room proper, but not quite into Bucky’s space. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gone there. It’s none of my business.”

“It’s really not,” Bucky confirmed.

“I won’t say anything about it again,” Steve promised.

“Good,” Bucky bit out. He met Steve’s eyes and saw the remorse and hurt there. “It’s ok. I’m not mad. It’s just – don’t.”

 Steve nodded. “I won’t,” he agreed. “You really should get out of the penthouse, though. You don’t need to meet everyone at once, but a change of scenery would be good. Maybe come to the gym with me? Or come down and see Tony’s lab? You’d love it, all the futuristic technology there, and I’m sure Tony wouldn’t mind.”

Bucky thought about it a moment. He knew the gym was freely available to all the Avengers, and he didn’t want to draw a crowd. On the other hand, he knew the lab was Tony’s space. But Tony had been open and accommodating since he realized Bucky wasn’t going to take Steve from him. He’d been kind, even, and thoughtful.

“I’ could see the lab,” Bucky agreed.

Steve nodded. “After lunch then.”

“After lunch,” Bucky agreed.

Steve stood there another moment, face still a little pained. “You know, anything you need, I’m with you, Buck. Till the end of the line.”

“Till the end of the line,” Bucky agreed, pretending those words didn’t tear him apart.

Those words had always meant “I love you.” They still did.

 

…

 

Bucky didn’t know what to expect in Tony’s lab, but somehow _this_ was not it. It was spacious, with floor-to-ceiling windows along each wall, including those that faced out into the hallway by the elevator. It would have afforded him no privacy, except the only other rooms on the floor were, according to Steve, a bathroom and a small bedroom, both of which were only accessible through the lab.

Inside, a dozen Iron Man suits of different sizes and designs lined one wall, and several workbenches held a dozen or more projects in various states of assembly. Strange metal arms moved of their own accord, cleaning up one area and arranging tools in another. An engine block caught Bucky’s eye before Steve redirected his attention to the other end of the room.

The mechanic himself was standing there, surrounded by holographic images and talking to a tall blond man with absurdly large muscles, even by super soldier standards. They seemed to be in something of a serious conversion. Bucky was about to suggest they leave when Tony looked up and saw them.

“Steve! Bucky! What brings you two down here?” Tony asked, false joviality falling over his face like a veil.

“We needed a change of scenery, and I thought Bucky would like to see your lab,” Steve told him. “Is this a bad time?”

“Not at all,” Tony said, and Bucky wasn’t sure he believed that. “Thor and I were just discussing the latest intelligence on his brother.” He gave Steve a measured look.

“My brother is not currently a threat,” Thor interjected.

“And yet we’ll still be keeping an eye on him,” Tony shot back. “Bucky! Have you met Thor? He’s our resident alien-slash-Norse god of thunder. Thor, this is Sgt. Bucky Barnes, Steve’s - well, Steve’s friend.”

“Sgt. Barnes, I have heard many tales of your battles at Steve’s side in your youth!” Thor exclaimed, holding out one hand to shake. “I’m honored to meet the shield brother of our great Captain!”

“Nice to meet you,” Bucky said politely. He took Thor’s hand, but tensed when the god leaned over and grabbed his wrist with his other hand.

“Hey, Thunderdome, you wanna stick around for the lab tour?” Tony asked, putting a hand on Thor’s shoulder, subtly pushing him back. Thor released Bucky immediately turning to look at Tony, and Bucky felt a wave of gratitude toward the shorter man.

“Lady Natasha and I have scheduled sparring this afternoon. I fear if I stay, I shall miss her,” Thor said apologetically. He turned to Bucky. “I hope we see more of you? Perhaps you would partake in the movie night on Thursdays?”

“Uh, maybe,” Bucky said.

Thor gave him an encouraging smile. “I hope to see you there.”

Bucky watched as the blond left the lab and made his way to the elevator. “Does he always talk like that?” he asked eventually.

Steve’s lips quirked into a grin and Tony barked out a laugh. “Yeah, that’s Thor,” the inventor said. He swung back his arms and clapped his hands together in a single wide movement. “So, lab tour?”

“Sure,” Bucky said, looking around and finding the engine block again. “Never saw an engine like that before.”

Tony’s eyes lit up and directed them toward it. “ _That_ ,” he said, voice emphasizing the word, “is a leap forward in transportation technology. It’s the first fully renewable, arc-tech based engine. _And_ it can outperform a Maserati.”

“You’re putting the arc reactor into consumer engines?” Steve asked.

Tony shook his head. “Avengers use only, until I can ensure it’s safe for consumption. But it’s cool, right?”

“What’s an arc reactor?” Bucky asked, bending over to look at the block. It had a strange cylindrical unit on top of it, and bucky reached out to touch it.

“That’s an arc reactor,” Tony told him. “Or, it has one inside it. Miniaturized fusion technology. Near-perpetual energy creation, once you get it started.”

“Like perpetual motion?” Bucky asked, looking up at Tony with wide eyes.

“If that’s what you want from it,” Tony said with a half shrug. “It’s what powers this tower, my suit, whatever you want.”

Bucky looked at the now-familiar light still shining from Tony’s chest.

“That too,” Tony said, catching following his gaze. “But that’s a story for another time. DUM-E! You! Butterfingers! Come meet our new super soldier!”

Mechanical whirring echoed in the lab by way of response, and Bucky turned toward the sound. The three arm-like things were rolling over to them, looking – well, curious, if metal bars and oversized calipers were capable of looking curious.

“What are they?” Bucky asked, not trying to hide the awe in his voice. A memory flashed in his mind: him and Steve, back when he was a little shrimp, at the World’s Fair, watching Howard Stark show off the flying cars of the future.

“They’re my bots,” Tony told him. “AI learning units, not quite as advanced as Jarvis, but plenty smart enough to help in the lab. That one’s DUM-E, that’s You, and the one on the left is Butterfingers,” Tony pointed to each of them, and Steve leaned over to pet their support bars in turn. Bucky followed Steve’s lead, assuming it was something like a greeting to the things.

“You made them, too?” Bucky asked, letting his awe show clearly.

He was rewarded with a smile from the mechanic. Tony’s eyes lit up with excitement as he talked about his work, and Bucky found them entrancing. “Back at MIT,” Tony told him, putting a far too casual hand on Bucky’s right shoulder. “They were my first forays into AI.”

Bucky whistled. “They’re really something.” He looked at Steve. “Stevie, you’ve been holding out on me. This place right here is better than any World’s Fair.”

“You remember that?” Steve asked.

“Sure I do. You lied to me then snuck off to a recruitment station,” Bucky teased.

Steve blushed as Tony removed his hand from Bucky and rounded on him. “Lied?” he asked. “Captain America, lied to a military sergeant?”

“And the recruitment officers,” Bucky added. “It was his third try, wasn’t it, Stevie?”

“Fourth,” Steve admitted, which just made Tony laugh harder. “They kept turning me away.”

“He told them he was from Paramus,” Bucky told Tony.

It made Bucky smile, watching Tony laughing at Steve, and Steve pouting at Bucky. They made him feel comfortable, in a way other humans didn’t. It also made his stomach tighten in a ball.

“So what else do you work on in here?” Bucky asked, redirecting their attention back to Tony’s inventions.

Tony walked them over to the next project on his workbench, talking animatedly. Although it was all Greek to Steve, Bucky followed along with about half of what he was saying, and felt like he could learn the other half. The more questions he asked, the more excited Tony was to talk.

He was a little surprised by himself, but he hoped Tony would let him down here sometimes.

 

…

 

Steve knew exactly how selfish he was. It kept him up that night, thinking about Bucky in the lab.

He had created this situation: had asked Bucky to live in the penthouse with him and Tony, had thrown it in Bucky’s face that he was with Tony. He could see how Bucky distanced himself from him when he and Tony were too close. He could see how it tore Bucky up inside.

And yet, he still wanted him here, in the penthouse. He was still glad to have him down in Tony’s lab, even seeing how he shied away from them, changed the conversation toward safe, sterile topics.

Steve watched Tony sleep, wondering how he could tell the inventor. He loved Tony so much – but he loved Bucky, too. How could he ever reconcile wanting both of them?

He pulled Tony closer in his arms, sighing when he sleepily nuzzled Steve’s chest. Steve put a gentle hand through his hair, then closed his eyes. He doubted he’d get much sleep, but at least he would try.

 

…

 

 

“I want to go to the movie night tonight,” Bucky said a little over a week later. He was standing in the hall entrance to the penthouse living room, addressing Steve, who was sitting on the couch.

Steve looked up from his sketchbook, blue eyes surprised but pleased. “Uh, sure. But where’s that coming from, Buck?”

 “Thor invited me,” Bucky told him shortly, not that he could blame Steve. Bucky hadn’t left the penthouse in the two weeks he’s been here, except for the occasional trip to Tony’s lab. He had only met Sam and Thor of the team so far, the former on the plane that had brought him here that first night.

“Yeah, of course you’re welcome,” Steve told him. “Just took me by surprise, that’s all. You know everyone will be there, right? The whole team?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “No, punk, I had no idea that the whole team comes to team movie nights.”

Steve gave him a goofy smile. “I missed your sarcasm,” he said.

Bucky looked away, toward the kitchen, because he really couldn’t deal with this anymore. He loved seeing Steve like this, all encouraging and happy, until he remembered that he wasn’t _Bucky’s_ anymore: that he might care for Bucky, but he loved Tony Stark.

That’s why he wanted to go down and meet everyone tonight. He needed to interact with people other than the love of his old life, and that man’s new boyfriend. If he was going to stay here, he needed new relationships that weren’t so mired in the past.

“Yeah, well, I’m sure you’re gonna regret saying that,” Bucky said, trying on a smirk.

“Knowing you? Yeah, I will,” Steve told him, still a little goofy but with a teasing edge that Bucky could deal with better than pure saccharine.

“Well, warn everyone for me or whatever you’re gonna do. I’ll see you for dinner,” Bucky told him. He pivoted around and stalked back to his room before Steve could reply.

 

…

 

Meeting the Avengers all together was overwhelming.

To be fair, Bucky already knew Thor and Sam, along with Steve and Tony of course. Steve introduced him to Natasha, Clint and Bruce in succession, and Bucky nodded politely to each of them before taking a seat on the couch on the other side of the room.

To be honest, Natasha scared him a little. Clint scared him more than a little, but that was because he was pretty sure the archer was a little shit who would trigger the Asset given half a chance.

Bruce had kind, empathic eyes, though, and Bucky appreciated his calm demeanor. He, Sam and Thor put the soldier at ease, in a simple way that Tony and Steve couldn’t.

Steve left him to go make popcorn (it was apparently his turn), and Bucky was surprised when Thor sat beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m glad you made it,” the god told him jovially. “This is truly my favorite tradition.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s just cause the day is named after you, big guy,” Clint teased as Sam took a seat in the armchair at the far end of the room. Bucky thought he probably had the right idea among all these crazy heroes, and suddenly wished he had chosen the lone chair.

“‘Tis true, I do appreciate having it on my day,” Thor agreed, “But moreso I appreciate the quality of your entertainment. Lady Natasha, what tale will we watch tonight?”

“It’s Tony’s night,” Nat told him. “We switched weeks.”

“We have a new nonagenarian with us, folks,” Tony said from the doorway, making Bucky scowl. “And I have it on good authority that he likes sci-fi, and yet has never seen Star Wars.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow, flashes of Hydra missions blurring through his brain. “I don’t want to watch anything about the Cold War,” he warned.

Tony shook his head and jumped over the back of the loveseat lounge with his legs over Bruce’s lap. “I wouldn’t do that to you, Bucky-bear,” Tony told him. “This has nothing to do with the Reagan administration. You’ll like it, I swear.”

“What episode are we starting with?” Clint asked.

Tony shot Clint a crippling glare. “What do you think, featherbrain? Jarvis, queue up _A New Hope_ for us, please.”

“Certainly, Sir,” Jarvis replied.

“It’s been ages since I saw this,” Bruce said with a smile. “Good choice, Tony.”

“They don’t call me a genius for nothing,” Tony said, giving the other scientist a wink.

Bucky relaxed, watching him. He hadn’t realized that Tony flirted so casually with everyone, not just him and Steve. That actually eased some of his concerns about the inventor.

“I do believe this was the first movie you chose for me to watch as well, was it not?” Thor asked.

“You remembered!” Tony smiled at him.

“Fortunately next week is mine. I believe I’m obligated to choose the next in the trilogy, am I not?” Thor replied.

“Oh, then me,” Clint said. “Revenge of the Sith in two weeks!”

“Don’t you dare,” Tony and Bruce said in unison, turning to Hawkeye. Bucky tensed, thinking he saw a tinge of green on Bruce’s skin. He had heard about the Hulk.

The archer started laughing wildly. “You guys are too easy,” he said. “We can watch Jedi my week, I promise. Like I would really make anyone sit through a prequel.”

Bucky tried to relax as Bruce relaxed, but he found himself just blinking at them all owlishly. He had no clue what any of them were saying.

Tony must have recognized the look in his eyes when he turned to look at him, and took pity on him. “It’s alright, Barnes,” the inventor said. “It’s just, this movie started three trilogies, some standalone movies, several cartoon shows and dozens of books. If you like this one, I’ll give you a download of the lore.”

Bucky gave him a tentative smile. “Thanks?”

Steve walked in with four big bowls of popcorn: one he deposited in Tony’s lap, another went to Clint and Natasha on their own couch, one went to Sam, and the last he brought to Bucky’s couch, where he took a seat on the other side, sandwiching Bucky between him and Thor.

It wasn’t a huge couch. Both men were close enough for Bucky to feel their ambient heat. The couch shifted under Bucky as Thor relaxed into its arm, but Bucky sat stock-still as he read the movie’s opening scroll.

Steve spread himself out as much as he could, one arm going over the arm of the couch, and the other behind Bucky protectively, fingertips just barely brushing his shoulders. His legs splayed, too, right leg resting just millimeters from Bucky’s left. Bucky remembered this kind of familiarity once, though they had been listening to radio shows together, not watching full-color movies being projected onto giant screens in an entertainment center that probably cost more than their entire flat.

Bucky wanted to say something, to tell Steve that he needed some space, or push him into backing off. But he already felt awkward enough in this room of strangers.

Instead, the soldier leaned forward, forearms on his thighs and hands clasped together. He noticed Steve giving him a sideways look, but pretended he didn’t see it.

Ten minutes in, he wasn’t worried about Steve anyway. He was leaning forward out of real interest, completely invested in the space opera.

About halfway through the movie, Thor excused himself for a phone call (“My Lady Jane, give me but a moment. We are in the middle of movie night….”).

Bucky thought he would slip into the Asgardian’s spot just as soon as he heard the princess’s full message hidden in the little silver-domed droid.

By the time he tried to move, though, the couch shifted beside him. He turned his head to see Tony slipping into Thor’s spot, making himself comfortable by stretching out and putting his feet on the coffee table.

“Tony,” Steve hissed his disapproval, talking over Obi Wan and courting Bucky’s ire.

“Shut up, punk,” Bucky said, pushing him lightly with his metal arm without even thinking about it.

He ignored the muffled laugh to his right, and the sight of Tony sticking his tongue out at Steve out of the corner of his eye.

The two of them were doing that more lately, pulling him into their flirtation. Playing with him, really, but Bucky wasn’t sure if he was really allowed to have fun with them. He thought it might be Tony’s way of putting him at ease, and Steve’s of recovering some sort of normalcy. He didn’t know what to do with it.

He decided to watch the action happening on the screen, instead. Aliens and empires seemed so much easier to understand.

By the end of the movie, Tony had curled up with his legs under him, knees pressing into Bucky’s thigh, and Steve was half asleep on the other side of the couch. When he looked at the rest of the team, he saw Natasha and Clint lying on their couch heads on opposite arms and feet tucked behind each others’ backs, both asleep. Sam seemed to be asleep, too, on his armchair. Bruce was awake, but looked like he was going to sneak off at any moment.

Bucky thought that was a good idea, except Tony was staring at him. Or probably Steve behind him, but moving would get Tony’s attention.

“You liked it, right?” Tony asked, and yeah, he was definitely staring at Bucky.

“Loved it,” Bucky told him. “Why haven’t you built a hyperdive yet?”

Tony broke into a grin. “Trust me, I’m working on it. Been trying to get Thor to give me a primer on Asgardian science for ages.”

“No,” Bruce said from his couch. “I forbid it. Tony does not get Asgardian science.”

Tony turned to pout at him. “C’mon, Brucie, I swear I’ll share with you.”

Bruce shook his head. “Nope. I know what you’d do with it, Tony.”

Tony turned back and gave Bucky a conspiratorial grin. “He’s probably right, you know. Mankind is not ready for that kind of knowledge in my hands.”

“I’m glad you recognize that,” Bucky told him somberly. Tony winked at him, playful and salacious in a way that made Bucky want to smirk right back. And yeah, that was about as much attention as he could stand from _Steve’s boyfriend_ tonight. He stood and yawned, exaggerating the motion. “I’m gonna get t’bed,” he said, slipping into a Brooklyn accent.

“Hold up, we’ll come, too,” Steve said, pulling himself off the couch.

Bucky caught Bruce raising one questioning eyebrow at them before he schooled his expression into calm acceptance. Only his own discomfort with the situation stopped him from correcting Bruce’s assumption.

He followed Steve and Tony to the elevator, wrapping himself in a mental cocoon of tension and silence, the only defense he had at the moment. He was afraid Steve would ask him about it, but his best friend was blessedly quiet.

 He disappeared to his room as soon as they got out of the elevator.

 

…

 

Tony watched as Bucky retreated to his room.

“What are we gonna do about him, Cap?” he asked softly, hoping the super assassin couldn’t hear him.

“Give him time, Tony,” Steve said. “He’s still adjusting.”

“I get the feeling he’s adjusting just fine,” Tony muttered.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked.

Tony shook his head. “Nothing,” he said. How could he really tell his boyfriend that he was concerned about Steve’s ex-boyfriend still pining after him? Or that maybe Tony was interested in said ex-boyfriend. “I’m going down to the lab. I have a few things to finish up,” he said, distracting the Captain.

“Tony,” Steve said plaintively. “Can’t it wait for tomorrow?”

He wrapped his arms around Tony, trapping him against him. Tony hid a grin against the super soldier’s chest. “Hmmm,” Tony hummed, nuzzling against Steve’s throat. “Make it worth my while?”

“Whatever you want, Sweetheart,” Steve agreed huskily.

Tony let him take his hand and lead him to their shared bedroom.

 

…

 

Bucky dreamed that night.

His too-large bed was suddenly too small again. Steve’s broad shoulders pressed against his back, heating him through. Tony curled up against his chest, letting him wrap his arms around him and keep the smaller man safe.

Steve’s hands wandered down his sides, over his chest. Bucky watched those beautiful artist’s hands as they stroked Tony’s skin, splaying over the light of the arc reactor.

Even as dawn broke, he felt them next to him, holding him, _wanting him._

When he opened his eyes, he was alone.


	3. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I REALLY want to reply to all your comments, but AO3 is on the fritz and not letting me. I promise I'm reading and will reply when they let me. :)

Bucky didn’t mean to, but he found himself walking into Tony’s lab the next afternoon.

“Bucky! What can I do you for?” Tony called out as soon as he saw him. Butterfingers and You were diligently helping him with some kind of work, but DUM-E took off to come greet him. “Hey, you! DUM-E, did I dismiss you? One more inch and I’ll donate you to City College – don’t think I won’t!”

DUM-E stopped in his tracks and turned back to Tony, drooping sadly.

“Aw, it’s alright,” Bucky said, striding over and patting him on his pinchers. “I’ll just go steal ya back anyway, if he does it. Don’t think I won’t.” He was pleased to see DUM-E perk right up at his words.

“Sgt. Barnes, are you encouraging my bots to mutiny?” Tony asked, mock anger in his voice.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, dollface,” Bucky said, getting caught up in their game. “’Specially not when I happen to have a favor to ask you.”

Tony waved his hand to dismiss his other two bots before abandoning his current project to meet Bucky halfway across the lab. “Favor?” he asked.

“I –” Bucky paused, knowing what he had to say, but having trouble forming words nonetheless. “I was wondering, if you wouldn’t mind. I want to move down to Stevie’s old floor. Think the penthouse is getting a bit crowded.”

Tony blinked at him a few times. “Have you talked to Steve about this?” he asked.

“Didn’t think it was his call,” Bucky told him. “I know he wants me around, but –”

He shrugged, hoping Tony wouldn’t make him actually say the words.

“I hear you, Robocop,” Tony said, just a bit sadly. “For the record, I like having you up there. If you’re doing this for me or Steve, don’t -”

“That’s not it,” Bucky interrupted. It killed him to see Tony sad, and he could just imagine what Steve’s disappointment was going to do to him, but he _needed_ this. “Just – I need some space, yeah?”

“Yeah, I get it,” Tony said. He looked up at the ubiquitous man in the ceiling. “Jarvis, you heard the man. Schedule some movers to come in, let’s say tomorrow afternoon?”

Bucky wanted to ask for it to be sooner, but he knew how that would sound. He didn’t want to give Tony the impression he didn’t want the two of them around at all.

“Of course, Sir. I can schedule them for three o’clock.”

“That’s perfect,” Bucky said.

“Good,” Tony told him. Then, pointedly: “Plenty of time to tell Steve.”

“Yeah,” Bucky hedged. “He’s out with Sam right now. Mind if I stay here while I wait?”

“Only if you don’t mind helping me out while you’re here. I could use that soldier strength.”

“Sure thing, doll,” Bucky said, the word slipping out again before he could stop it. “Whatever you need.”

Tony glanced over and gave him an odd look, but he didn’t call him on the pet name. “Just hold this torso piece up for me – I’m gonna have you rotate it while I work on the seams here.”

Bucky followed Tony over to the armor, glad to be useful.

 

…

 

Steve and Sam had a regular workout set aside three days per week. It gave them a chance to catch up, gave Sam an edge in his training, and was usually generally good for their friendship.

Today, though, Steve needed more attention than Sam could afford in training. So he asked Sam if they could switch to having lunch at a restaurant a good dozen blocks from the tower.

“So, clearly you want this to be private,” Sam pointed out as soon as the waiter took their orders.

“I need to talk about something personal,” Steve confessed. “If you’re alright with that.”

“Does this have to do with Tony and Bucky?” Sam asked.

“That’s exactly what it has to do with,” Steve said, looking down.

Sam sighed. “Alright, go ahead.”

“Thanks,” Steve acknowledged. “I don’t know what to do with them.” Once he started talking, the words flowed quickly, uncontrolled. “You know, Bucky and I were a thing, back during the war? Before, even - since we were just out of school, really. All the way up until he fell from that train. And Tony and I - well, I love him. He knows that. But I love Bucky, too. I don’t think there’ll ever be a way I don’t love Bucky. Especially now that he’s got himself back again.”

Sam tilted his head, clearly wondering if it would do any good to call Steve an idiot. It wouldn’t. Steve already knew he was.

The waiter came and placed their meals in front of them. Steve thanked him politely, but didn’t pay attention to the food otherwise.

“So you’re living with both your boyfriend, and your ex –who’s only an ex because you thought he died – and now you need to know what to do,” Sam said eventually.

“And they’re bonding,” Steve added. “Hell, I think they spend more time together in the lab than with me. And the way Tony looks at Bucky - it might be time for me to bow out.” The thought hit him like a blow to the gut, and he knew there was no way he’d be able to follow through with the idea, but he had to say it nonetheless.

Sam rolled his eyes.

“Have you tried, I don’t know, talking to either one of them?” Sam asked.

“What’s there to say?” Steve asked.

“Well, exactly what you told me, to start,” Sam suggested.

“Sam, you know -” Steve started.

“Hear me out, Steve,” Sam said, putting one hand up. “You know you’re living in 2014, right? This is not 1942?”

Steve gave him an annoyed look. “I might have noticed.”

“Well, in this century, particularly in New York, you’re not so bound to old fashioned norms and family values. Let me explain.”

As they ate, Steve hung onto Sam’s every word as he explained the many communities and lifestyles that apparently existed in the twenty-first century. Although Steve had spent a lot of time on learning about the LGBT movements of the last century, there was still apparently a lot he needed to learn.

 

…

 

Steve came back to the tower that afternoon with a million thoughts running through his head. He needed to talk to Tony - and hope his boyfriend wouldn’t be upset with the words that came out of his mouth - then Bucky. He had to do it right, make sure they were all honest and on board. Sam had recommended some literature for him to read first, but he didn’t want to wait.

“Jarvis, where’s Tony?” Steve asked as soon as he was alone in the elevator.

“Sir is in his lap with Sgt. Barnes, Captain Rogers. Shall I tell them to expect you?”

“No, thank you,” Steve said. “Actually, I think I’d like to go up to the library and get some research done. Can you redirect the elevator to that floor? And could you please ask Tony if he could join me for dinner? Just the two of us?”

“Certainly, Captain,” Jarvis replied.

 

…

 

For the second time that day, Steve found himself eating in a restaurant instead of the tower. This one was more upscale, had a better bar, and allowed them more privacy in a secluded booth in near the back.

Steve sat across from Tony, not altogether sure how to say what he wanted to say.

“So, what do you think of Bucky?” Steve asked, finally, the words sounding lame even in his own ears.

“You mean, how is he settling in?” Tony asked. “He’s doing better than I expected – but then, I didn’t expect him to really know who he was at all by now. I thought we’d have a team of shrinks here every day trying to get through to him, so anything’s a step up.”

“He’s not all there yet,” Steve reminded Tony, letting them start with this line of thought. “He still gets lost sometimes, or reacts according to Hydra programming.”

“Steve, sweetheart, none of us are there yet,” Tony reminded him, almost flippantly. “I wake you up with dreams of Afghanistan or space one night out of every three, and I _know_ you’re still recovering from the ice.”

Steve nodded. “You’re right. None of us may ever get there, huh?”

Tony shrugged. “Maybe we will, maybe we won’t. But I think our Winter Soldier’s done more with less than any one of us.”

 _Our._ Steve liked the sound of that.

“I agree,” Steve said. “What do you think of him, now that he’s more himself, though?”

Tony smirked, ever so slightly. “I like him,” he said simply. “He reminds me of you.”

“Yeah?” Steve prodded.

“All Brooklyn accent and old slang, with an instinct for doing what’s right. But he loves technology, too, which I have to respect. I was thinking of getting him a vintage motorcycle to restore, maybe give him a corner of the lab.”

“Really?” Steve asked. Tony didn’t share his lab with anyone.

“I’d have to do a bit of a redesign. Make sure I have a partitioned section I can hole myself up in when I need to work alone,” Tony admitted. “But yeah, maybe. I can see why you love him.”

“Tony,” Steve said, so many emotions rattling through him that he didn’t have words for. “I love you, too.”

“I know you do, Steve, and I love you,” Tony reassured him. “I’m just saying, I can see it.”

Steve smiled. Maybe this wasn’t going to be so hard.  “I talked to Sam today.”

“Oh yeah? About Bucky?” Tony asked.

“About us, actually,” Steve said. “I – ah, I have a confession to make?”

“Is that a question? I gotta admit, Cap, I’m getting confused with all the turns this conversation is taking.”

“I’m sorry,” Steve said. “I’m trying to say something. Just.” He paused. Took a breath. “I love you, Tony. So much. You know that. But – I still love Bucky. I don’t think I’m ever going to not love Bucky. He’s – he’s been with me as long as I’ve been me. You know?”

Tony gave him a sad smile. “I have come to realize that, yes.”

“I want to be with you more than anything, but.” Steve took another deep breath. “Sam told me that nowadays, couples aren’t always two? If everyone’s on board – and I only want to consider this if you’re one hundred percent on board – sometimes, they date more than one person?”

“Captain America, are you asking me if you can date both me and Bucky?” Tony asked, and though his tone was light, there was an undercurrent of hurt there.

“No!” Steve said, too quickly. “I mean – not exactly. I, ah.” Another breath. This was, indeed, as hard as he thought it would be. “I’d only be interested if it was all of us. Together. Sam called it a triad. He – uh, he thought I’d want to talk, and he did some research for us, apparently.”

Tony’s eyes shot up to his hairline. “Are you actually asking me if I’m on board to date both you _and_ Sgt. Bucky Barnes? Am I thirteen again and dreaming?”

“Um. Yes? To the question. Not the teenage thing; that’s weird,” Steve answered. “I mean, if Bucky’s even interested. I didn’t ask him yet – didn’t think it would be right to before I talked to you, you being my fella and all.” His voice got low and shy with the last.

“Well, thank you for that,” Tony said, voice serious and soft. He reached out and took Steve’s hand over the table. “I appreciate that, I really do. And I am very, seriously, intently interested in this idea.”

“You can take some time to think about it,” Steve offered.

Tony shook his head. “Definitely do not need time. Not only is this, like, a teenage fantasy come true , but I think I’ve spent enough time with both you and Bucky to do the equations on this one. Don’t argue – you know how fast my brain works, even if it is kinda broken by Captain America asking me to have a threesome with Bucky Barnes, and yes, I am going to keep saying it like that, don’t even try telling me not to – and I know you’re offering more than that, yes, but the sex is implied. It’s implied, right?”

Steve nodded, because although he hadn’t actually taken the time to think about it, there was no way it was not on the table. Not now that the idea with in his head.

“Good,” Tony continued, words quick and confident. “This is the best possible solution, and I’m just amazed that not only are you okay with it, but you were the one to offer it. Thank you for that, by the way. Thank you so much.”

“Did you think I wouldn’t be?” Steve asked.

“Let’s face it, you’re a bit traditional about some things,” Tony reminded him. “Glad this isn’t included on that list, by the way.”

“I was a queer artist in the forties,” Steve reminded him. “I’m used to being a bit different.”

Tony gave him a blinding smile, so bright it took him a few seconds for him to remember how to breathe. “This is good, Steve,” he said, finally. “This is real good. Necessary, even.”

“Yeah?” Steve asked.

“Yeah,” Tony agreed. “I didn’t think there was a way out of this without someone’s heart getting broken. And here you bring the perfect solution, one I didn’t even think to hope for.”

“So, you feel that way about Bucky, too?” Steve asked, needing the clarification.

“Maybe not as deep as you,” Tony admitted. “But yeah, I’ve started to. I was actually starting to worry about that. I want him to be ours, Cap. I really do.”

Steve smiled. “Alright, then. How’re we gonna get our boy?”

 

…

 

Bucky was in the lab when Jarvis announced that Steve had returned, and that he wanted some time alone but would like to meet Tony for dinner that night. He had stiffened up at the words, feeling awkward about hearing their date plans, and had excused himself soon after.

He tried to find Steve himself, but the super soldier was avoiding everyone, it seemed. Jarvis wouldn’t even tell him where he was.

So instead he went to his room and started to get together his few belongings, making sure they were packed up. His father’s watch stand, rescued by Steve and given back soon after he returned to the tower, was one of the last things he left out. He didn’t wear a watch anymore, but having it sit on his nightstand reminded him of another time, when he and Steve shared a small flat together in Brooklyn.

He looked out the penthouse window, marveling on how far they had come since then, and how much he wanted to go back.

He heard as Tony came into the penthouse to change, quick sure steps too recognizable to be anyone else. Steve came up shortly after – Bucky recognized the sure, even stride – and Bucky thought about intercepting him, but he didn’t want to interrupt. He knew his news would ruin Steve’s date, and that wasn’t fair. He’d catch Steve over breakfast.

“Jarvis, can you make sure to keep the elevator and things quiet for me?” Bucky said near one of the speakers he had never gotten around to dismantling. “I get the feeling Steve and Tony need some privacy, and I just want to go up on the roof.”

“I can,” Jarvis said, just as quietly.

Bucky nodded, and leaned into his Hydra training to make his way out of his room and into the already-open elevator as silently as he could. Jarvis shut the doors and the elevator lurched upward toward the roof without his direction.

“Thanks, J,” Bucky said, using Tony’s nickname for him, when the elevators opened up to a view of the sun lowering over Manhattan.

“Of course, Sgt. Barnes,” Jarvis replied cheerily.

Bucky strode out to the edge of the rooftop, where he sometimes liked to sit and think, but found it was already occupied. He would have turned around to find somewhere else to go, but he was already spotted.

“Barnes! What brings you up to the top of the world?” Clint asked, apparently unperturbed by having his solitude interrupted.

“Needed to think,” Bucky told him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were up here.”

Clint shrugged. “It’s a big roof. I won’t bother you if you need space, but I wouldn’t mind company.”

Bucky gave him a suspicious look. He had only met Clint once, at the movie night, and he didn’t know if the archer was playing a game.

Clint read right through him and put up his hands. “Just an offer. I figure, if you’re living here, too, we’ve got to get to know each other some time, right? Better when Nat’s not around.”

“Why’s that?” Bucky asked, sitting down on the ledge beside him.

“Because she’s a spoilsport,” Clint said with a wink. Bucky felt like he missed the joke. “Not many people like it up this high.”

“I used to be a sniper, in the war,” Bucky said, words coming surprisingly easily. “Heights were good.”

“I hear you,” Clint agreed. “I like being able to see what’s going on around me. Makes it easier to see what’s coming.”

Bucky couldn’t argue that. “I used to think I could do that. Funny how life blindsides you.”

Clint huffed out a laugh. “Ain’t that the truth?” he agreed. He turned his head to look at Bucky, but Bucky kept his eyes trained on looking down at the Empire State Building. “What’s it like, living on the same floor as Steve and Tony?” Clint asked after a moment.

Bucky shook his head. “Weird. They’re – I mean, they work so well together, and I’m just there.” He shrugged. “I’m moving down to Steve’s old floor tomorrow. They deserve some privacy.”

Clint’s eyebrows shot up and he whistled lowly. “Didn’t expect that answer,” he admitted.

Bucky gave him a questioning look.

“We all saw it last night. You three dance around each other. Didn’t think they’d let you out of their sight so easy.”

Bucky shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said. “I think you’re seeing things.”

Clint shook his head. “Nah, you don’t get it. These eyes? They’re the only thing that let keep up with the big boys on this team. They’re all I have. If I see something, I trust it.”

“Maybe with a bow,” Bucky conceded. “Weren’t you asleep through most of the movie last night?”

Clint shrugged. “I sleep with my eyes open.”

“Definitely seeing things,” Bucky told him.

Clint shook his head, not backing down, but also not fighting. “When was the last time you were on a firing range?” he asked instead.

“What?” Bucky asked.

“I bet you miss it,” Clint pried. “The feel of a weapon in your hand, the solid certinty of it.”

“I –” Bucky started. It was true, but where was the archer going with this.

“C’mon,” he said. “The tower has a whole floor dedicated to training, and I know for a fact it’s empty tonight. We can get in some range time, or get Jarvis to set us up with an obstacle course or something. It’ll be good for you.”

Bucky started. “Yeah, I could use a workout,” he admitted.

Clint was already up and starting back toward the elevator, but he looked back at Bucky. “Excellent. You know, if you want, we can program ourselves into the Death Star. I feel like killing Stormtroopers.”

Bucky stood up to follow the archer with a smile. “How does that even work?” he asked, thinking back to the kinds of ranges he practiced in with Hydra: old abandoned warehouses and Cold War-era bases far enough from civilization that no one would notice the sound of gunfire.

Clint laughed. “Haven’t you heard? Tony’s a genius.”

Bucky’s face fell. It seemed like every day he found another way to find Tony amazing. That was just the problem, wasn’t it?

Still, he kept his voice somewhere between neutral and joking when he replied, “Yeah, I got that memo.”

 

…

 

When Bucky got back from training with Clint, sweaty and full of adrenaline and energy in a way he hadn’t been in a long time, he found Steve and Tony sitting on the living room couch. They were sitting close, looking a little guilty, as though he had caught them in the middle of something inappropriate.

He could only imagine they forgot he still lived up here, too, and thought the couch was more enticing than their bed.

“Hey, Buck,” Steve said as soon as he saw him.

“Steve,” he said, making his way to his room. “Tony.”

“Would you mind sticking around a few minutes?” Steve asked. “We – Tony and I – we want to talk to you.”

Bucky looked down at himself, painfully aware of his sweat-stained shirt and the way his hair clung to the back of his neck. “Ten minutes?” he asked. “I need a shower before I’m decent.”

Steve chuckled. “You know seeing you all sweaty never bothered me.”

Bucky frowned. “Well, it bothers me,” he said, a little sharper than he meant it to come out. “Ten minutes.”

“We’ll be here,” Tony said before Steve could respond.

Bucky turned and rushed back to his room, not giving the other super soldier a chance to contradict Tony.

He couldn’t believe Steve. Couldn’t fathom what his friend wanted from him – how he thought Bucky was supposed to react when he said shit like that. He knew Steve would never toy with him, but he wasn’t sure what else to see it as.

He tore his shirt off, almost ripping it in the process, and drew a scalding hot shower. The pain of the water on his back as he washed was a welcome distraction.

Well. This was why he was leaving the penthouse, wasn’t it? He needed space, distance. He needed to fall out of love with Steve, to stop himself from falling for Tony.

Tony must have said something to Steve, given him some warning. Why else would he be waiting for a conversation? Hopefully the punk was going to tell Bucky how great an idea it was.

When he went out there, all he had to do tell Steve that he’d be leaving, maybe reassure him that he wouldn’t be gone from his life or anything stupid like that, then he could come back to his room and wait here until tomorrow.

It was a good plan. He took a breath, steadying himself. Put on a confident face, the kind he used when he was flirting with dames back in Brooklyn.

All he had to do was stick to the plan.

 

…

 

Steve sat patiently next to Tony, waiting for Bucky to get out of the shower.

“You think he’ll go for it?” Steve asked.

“Of course he’ll go for it. Relax, Cap,” Tony told him, but Steve could hear a note of nervousness in his voice.

Steve leaned over to kiss him: the only way he knew how to comfort his Iron Man when he couldn’t find the words to comfort himself.

Tony pulled away. “Much as I’d love to indulge, I don’t think we want our boy to come out and find us like this. Might give him the wrong idea.”

Steve nodded, stomach knotting in apprehension. “You’re right. Of course you are. It’s just –”

“I know,” Tony agreed. He got up and moved a bit further away from Steve, arranging himself on the only armchair in the living area. The move would force Bucky to sit on the couch next to Steve when he came out. “It’s just for now,” Tony reassured him.

Bucky chose that moment to come out of his room.

“Feel better?” Steve asked, smiling tentatively at him.

“A little,” Bucky told him. “It was nice to get in some training. Clint showed me around the simulation room.”

“What did you think of it?” Tony asked, pride clear in his voice. He never could resist asking after his tech.

“I think you definitely earned that genius title, doll,” Bucky told him with a smirk. “We killed a few dozen Stormtroopers.”

 _Isn’t that interesting?_ Steve thought, catching the pet name. He relaxed infinitesimally, more positive that this could possibly work.

“That sounds excellent, Bucky,” Steve told him. “Why don’t you come have a seat?”

Bucky looked at Steve with a hint of concern, though he was clearly trying to cover it up. He still couldn’t hide anything from Steve. But he yielded and sat at the empty spot on the couch, putting himself between Steve and Tony.

“We wanted to talk to you, Buck,” Steve said, really not sure how to start, despite his conversation with Tony. “Um. Living in the penthouse together –”

“I agree,” Bucky blurted out before Steve could finish his sentence.

“You agree?” Steve asked, incredulous.

“It’s – I know, you and Tony are used to having your own space. And it made sense to have me here, at first, when we didn’t know if my memories would come back or not, but it really doesn’t anymore does it? I mean, I’m mostly me, here, and I really don’t need that much looking after. No reason to have me in your pockets, not when I’m used to being on my own.”

“What are you talking about, Buck?” Steve asked, anxiety rising in his chest. Bucky couldn’t really be thinking of _leaving._ “You know you’re welcome here as long as you want. You don’t have to be on your own.”

“I know. But I don’t need to be _right here_ ,” Bucky explained. “I’m moving down to your old floor. Tomorrow. I’ll still be in the tower. Just not in the penthouse.” He looked at Tony. “You didn’t tell him?”

“Not my place,” Tony said.

“You knew?” Steve asked, glaring at Tony.

“Like I said, not my place,” Tony repeated, putting up both hands defensively. “Didn’t think it would be a big deal after we talked to him, anyway.”

Bucky looked between the two of them, confusion clear on his face. “What were you going to talk to me about?” he asked Steve. He looked at Tony. “What do you mean, it wouldn’t be a big deal?”

Steve sighed. He reached out, put a hand on Bucky’s thigh and leaned forward slightly, but not so much as to startle him. Bucky’s leg was hot beneath his hand, and Steve could feel him tensing up under the thin cloth of his pants. “Us,” he said finally. “I – Tony and I both – like having you here. Love it, actually. You know how I feel about you – how I’ve always felt about you. You know I lo–”

“Stop,” Bucky said, cutting him off. His eyes flashed with pain before they closed off, going dark and blank. He pulled his leg away, out of Steve’s grasp. “Just, stop, Steve. Stop.”

“Bucky,” Tony said, pulling his attention to him. “Bucky, it’s okay. Steve’s just an idiot.”

Bucky glared at Steve, and Steve couldn’t argue with Tony. He was making a mess of this.

“What he meant to say,” Tony said very carefully, “is that we’re both mad about you. Absolutely over the moon. Neither one of us want you to leave.”

Bucky raised a suspicious eyebrow.

Steve blushed. He couldn’t help it. This was not the kind of conversation he ever thought he’d have with anyone, much less Bucky. “You can – you can do whatever you need to,” Steve said. “If you need time to think, if you really want to move downstairs, whatever you need. But Tony and I, we’d like to date you. Together.”

“You –” Bucky started, looking between the two of them again. “You want to date me. Both of you?”

“I was hoping we were past the dating phase and closer to the moving into our room phase,” Tony said.

Steve glared at him while Bucky’s eyes popped open in surprise. “But like I said, Buck, we can take this as slow as you want. If you need, we can forget this conversation even happened, go right back to how we were.”

“No,” Bucky said. “No, let’s not do that one.”

Steve felt the smallest smile creeping onto his face. Hopeful, he prompted: “So, does that mean?”

“Yeah,” Bucky said slowly, reaching out and grabbing Steve’s hand hesitantly. Steve grabbed it, twining their fingers together. “I – I’d like to try. If we can. Is this even something we can do, Stevie? You’re not messing with me?”

Steve laughed. “I have it on very good authority that we can,” he said.

“Technically, we can do whatever we want,” Tony chimed in. “We’re Avengers. No one’s gonna care about our relationship when they want us to save the world again.”

“I want this, then,” Bucky said, voice just a little more confident now. “I want you. Both of you.” He reached out with his metal arm toward Tony, grabbing him by the hand.

Steve couldn’t help the bright smile he sent Bucky’s way. He reached out, put a hand on Bucky’s cheek. He was clean-shaven, like he had always been before. Steve let his thumb trace the still-familiar plane of his cheekbone. “Buck, can I?” he asked, echoing the same words he’d said before their first kiss.

Bucky nodded, still a little shocked, from the look in his eyes, but certain. Steve leaned forward and pressed his lips against Bucky’s, one hand still on his cheek and the other going around to tangle in his damp hair. Bucky kissed back eagerly, tongue darting out to lick into Steve’s mouth, tasting of long Brooklyn nights in a depression-era walkup. It reminded Steve of Bucky getting home from the docks and Steve getting home from the shop where he worked sweeping floors and counting inventory, both exhausted but laughing because even though it was hard work, they were glad to have it.

For a moment, Steve was back in 1942, and all that mattered was the man in front of him coming home safe from the war.

It was a desperate, hungry kiss, which ended with Bucky nibbling his lip to pull him back in. It made Steve let out a small, desperate sound. How had he forgotten what Bucky did to him?

Bucky pulled back and gave him a self-satisfied smirk. Then he turned to his left. Steve’s gaze followed.

Tony was sitting there, eyes wide and pupils dilated, leaning back away from them. The hand that had been in Bucky’s was firmly in his lap, and he was leaning back against the opposite arm of the chair.

Knowing Tony, Steve saw it before Bucky did. Tony was getting ready to run. For a genius, he sure could be a real idiot sometimes.

“Wanna join us on the couch, Sweetheart?” Steve asked before he could get a word out.

“You two look perfect together,” Tony said hesitantly. “Are you sure –?“

“I’m dying to taste you, too, dollface,” Bucky cajoled, sounding just like he had with the dames back in Brooklyn.

If his heated expression was anything to go by, Tony had the same reaction to those lines as Steve himself did.

“Who am I to argue that?” Tony asked, slowly moving off the chair and toward them.

As soon as he was within reach, Bucky grabbed his hand and pulled him in so he stumbled onto Bucky’s lap. Steve watched as Bucky used his right hand to grab Tony’s chin, thumb rubbing over his lower lip, as his left arm wound around him and held him straddled on his lap.

“I really get you, too?” he asked.

“That’s the idea,” Tony told him, voice a little husky.

Bucky pulled him in with the finger under his chin. Steve watched as he kissed Tony, exploring him, gently and hesitantly compared to how he had nearly devoured Steve. Tony was the one pressing deeper, hands coming up to Bucky’s shoulder and neck to pull him up closer.

They looked perfect together, too.

Steve warmed at seeing these two, the suns around which Steve orbited, together. Bucky had always been his light, his life back in the 40’s. Tony had given him the world here, showing him he could have a life beyond Captain America. There was nothing he wanted more than the two of them.

He couldn’t wait to get his hands on both of them. Together.

When they pulled apart, Tony turned over to leer at him. “Whatcha thinking, Cap?”

Steve opened his mouth, but couldn’t think of anything to say that wouldn’t come off as absolutely filthy. He wasn’t sure if Bucky was ready for that.

“Look at that, doll, we’ve got our Stevie tongue-tied,” Bucky teased.

“Mmmm,” Tony agreed thickly. “He looks delicious like that.”

“Doesn’t he?” Bucky asked.

Steve’s eyes widened, realizing they were ganging up on him.

“Can’t wait to get my hands all over ‘im,” Bucky said. He turned back to Tony. “All over both of ya. We really have to wait on that?”

“Not if you don’t want to,” Tony said, hands running down Bucky’s chest. Bucky’s eyes went dark with lust, making Steve choke.

“Get over here, ya punk,” Bucky said, reaching out and pulling Steve in by his wrist. Steve let him, happily falling into them, each of his shoulders hitting one of their biceps.

“Bossy,” Steve teased, finding his voice.

“Well someone’s gotta be when you’re just sittin’ there starin’,” Bucky told him, accent good and thick now. Steve couldn’t help it, he turned and caught Bucky’s lips with his own for a quick, biting kiss, then turned to kiss Tony in the same way.

“Well, as comfortable as this is, three grown men necking on a couch, maybe we should move this party?” Tony asked when they broke apart.

“Yes. Yes, please, yes,” Steve said, already getting up. Bucky kept an arm around Tony as he stood, leaving the smaller man no choice but to wrap his legs around Bucky’s waist and be carried into the bedroom.

Steve laughed. He knew from experience that Tony wouldn’t put up with being carried very often, but he couldn’t help finding it adorable every time he did.

He led the way to the bedroom with his two best fellas, veritably floating with happiness and hope.

 

…

 

Hours later, Bucky blearily drifted from sleep to wakefulness.

He had been having the best dream. He and Stevie had been back in their old walk-up, sharing a bed too small for two with a third. Tony had looked good in a wartime era suit and vest on the streets of New York, and had looked better out of it in their flat.

His stomach clenched as he woke, remembering that he wasn’t in Brooklyn anymore. Here in Manhattan, Steve was with Tony. He’d be moving downstairs today, making sure to put some space between them all.

“Everything ok, Sweetheart?” Steve’s low voice in his ear surprised him, making him tense. The hand that reached out to stroke his ribs quieted him, though.

“Thought it was just a dream,” Bucky said, just as quiet. “You, me, ’n Tony.”

He opened his eyes, saw the inventor in front of him. It was his hand that reached out to stroke him. Steve was warm behind him.

“Mmmm,” Steve agreed, pressing close to nuzzle against Bucky’s neck. “Best kinda dream. Dream you don’t hafta wake up from.”

Tony grinning sleepily. “Much as I love your romantic streak, Cap, you two wore me out. Maybe a little less talking, little more sleeping?”

Bucky chuckled at him, sound coming from low and deep in his chest. “Whatever you want, dollface,” he said. He reached out and pulled Tony in closer, cuddling to his chest, metal arm around his back protectively.

Tony hummed into him appreciatively and nuzzled into him, arranging himself comfortably against him. Bucky could tell from his breathing that it only took him a few moments to drift back into a deep sleep.

“Love you,” Steve whispered, careful not to wake Tony again. “Both of you.”

Bucky felt warm and grounded, hearing those words again. “Me too,” he whispered. “Til the end of the line.”

“Til the end of the line,” Steve agreed.

The blond wrapped his arm around both Bucky and Tony, holding both of them close. Bucky relaxed into Steve’s back, and let himself drift back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is the best thing you can give a writer - whether it's good or bad! The more we get, the more we're driven to write more and get more!
> 
> You can also find me blogging about my writing angst, pairing playlists, and generally everything about my fic (and fanart and fics from other authors) at my tumblr: http:/rosaleenban.tumblr.com/


End file.
